Te amo mucho
by Kira5Awesome
Summary: Después de un gran malentendido España rompe en pedazos los sentimientos de Romano. Desea jamas haber criado al italiano y ahora su deseo se vuelve real. El Romano de este universo es diferente, España jamas tuvo una crisis y Prusia sigue siendo un país. Todos están en guerra. "¡Romano es mio en este y cualquier otro universo!"


**Aquí con otra traducción (no se de donde sacaré tiempo para actualizar todo pero lo haré).**

 **Como ya saben los personajes de Hetalia no son mios y la historia es de Ninja-Samurai-Assassin. Tengo permiso para traducir la historia.**

 **Eso es todo, los reviews y favs son bien aceptados~**

* * *

España estaba completamente harto de estar enojado.¡ Había actuado feliz y calmado por siglos solo por él! Pero claro, todo lo que ese ingrato hacia era herirlo tanto verbal como físicamente. Y simplemente ya no quería ser el jefe de una nación tan detestable.

 _"Uh...Si tan solo Ita-chan fuera mi subordinado..."_ pensaba furiosamente.

Caminaba sin ganas por las obscuras calles mientras una aura obscura lo rodeaba.

 ***FlashBack***

El día de hoy había una Reunión Mundial en Roma, Italia. El sol brillaba imponentemente desde el cielo y todos lucían ocupados pero felices. Los anfitriones, los hermanos Italia, eran bastante buenos en lo que hacían. Claro, si tienes en mente a un Italia bobenado cada 5 minutos y a un Romano haciendo uso de su florido vocabulario...Entonces si, todo iba de maravilla. Los usualmente flojos y miedosos italianos tenían geniales ideas por compartir, lo cual impresiono a mas de una nación.

Después de algunas horas Romano detuvo la junta para avisar que era hora de comer. Todos empezaron a guardar sus materiales para dirigirse a la mesa donde estaban servidos muchos deliciosos platos de la cocina italiana.

Italia dejo a su hermano para unirse a Japón y Alemania, de esta forma Romano quedo solo hasta que Ingalterra se detuvo a conversar con él. Romano e Inglaterra no eran amigos, ni siquiera algo cercano a esa palabra, sin embargo tenían una buena relación así que Inglaterra empezó a hablar con Romano y este por su parte respondía sus preguntas.

Mientras tanto, España se encontraba con sus viejos amigos; Prusia y Francia, mientras vigilaba con la mirada a Inglaterra y Romano. Jamas le había acabado de agradar la isla. A decir verdad no solo lo odiaba...lo detesteba completamente. ¿Por que Romano estaba hablando con ese bastardo? Francia y Prusia habían notado el estado del español desde que su usual sonirsa se convirtió en una mueca de desagrado.

– _Mon cher_ , por favor calmate, dile al hermano Francis que te tiene de esa forma.

–¡Si Toño*! Es muy _unawesome_ estar así.

España miro a sus amigos y después otra vez a Romano e Inglaterra, cuando el prusiano y el francés siguieron su vista comenzaron a entender la situación.

–¡No hay necesidad de estar celoso Antonie! Romano solo tiene ojos para ti. –comento Francia entre risas.

–No estoy celoso...–murmuro España fulminando con la mirada a Inglaterra.

–¡Lo estas completamente! –tambien Prusia río. –¡Kesesese! No te preocupes, tienes a Romano coladito por ti.

Pero el moreno comenzaba a irritarse. –No estoy celoso y no estoy interesado en Romano de esa manera. Simplemente no entiendo por que tiene que hablar con Inglaterra. Sabe que odio a ese bastardo y aún así pierde su tiempo con él.

Francia y Prusia tragaron en seco, sus ojos brillando con curiosidad. España no actuaba de esa manera desde sus días de conquistador ¿Qué lo tenia tan molesto?

Justamente en ese momento Turquía entro en escena, no era ningún secreto que Turquía seguía queriendo al italiano y que este aún le tenía miedo a la nación mayor. Romano se escondió detrás de Inglaterra por instinto. Esa fue la gota que colmo el vaso, España sintió la mirada nublada al igual que la mente. Comenzó a marchar hacia ellos con el resto del Bad Friends Trio flanqueándolo.

–...Deberías dejarlo en paz, se ve que le das mied- ¿ _Spain_? – decir que el ingles estaba sorprendido cuando vio al susodicho darle un golpe a Turquía era poco. Pensó que ese era el cometido de España así que no estaba preparado cuando recibió de improviso un golpe del moreno. Para ese momento todos los estaban mirando.

– _¡Bloody hell!_ – chilló Inglaterra.

Romano quería que la tierra se lo tragara, avergonzado por lo que su _jefe_ había hecho.–Bastardo ¿por que diablos hiciste eso?–preguntó incandose a su lado para comprobar que la isla estuviera bien.

España estaba cada vez más y más molesto. El único pensamiento en su cabeza era _¿Por que? ¿Por qué se preocupa tanto por cejotas?_

–¿Por qué?– preguntó el español con un tono frío y calmado.

–¡Le diste un golple, sin ninguna jodida razon!– Romano se incorporo y enfrento a España, para todos era la primera vez que veían al italiano hablarle de esa manera a España. Generalmente el resto de las naciones se burlaban continuamente de los hermanos Italia por ser tan cobardes y débiles pero nunca se sentían intimidados por ellos. Ahora Romano se veía como si pudiera matar sin dudarlo un solo momento.

Espala se sintió ofendido. Romano JAMÁS le había hecho algo asi. Romano JAMÁS se había preocupado por sus heridas. ¿¡Por que Inglaterra era tan especial?! ¿Es que acaso el no era suficiente? Le devolvió la mirada. –Eres como una puta, Romano...

Italia del Sur dio un respingo ¿Acaso España lo acababa de llamar "puto"? –¿Que?...

La expresión facial del ibérico no cambio. –Ya escuchaste... ¿O acaso prefieres "perro"? Claro, te falta lo fiel... ¿En serio disfrutas tanto cojer? Pero que sucio subordinado tengo~

–¿De que estas hablando?

España río fríamente. –Ya sabia que eras inútil.–vio que Romano daba un respingo pero lo ignoro. –Incluso de pequeño eras un bueno para nada, y lo sigues siendo. ¿Por que me esmere tanto en intentar protejerte? Mi economía empeoro por tú culpa, mi imperio se disolvió por que tenia a un estúpido subordinado. –fuertemente tomo el mentón de Romano y lo contemplo.

–Lo único que tienes es una cara extremadamente bonita y un buen cuerpo. Debí de haberte mandado a una casa de putas y ganar algunas monedas. Eso es todo para lo que los italianos son buenos, ¿verdad? – España quitó su mano de la cara del italiano. –Yo quería a Ita-chan, no a ti. Aceptalo, nadie te quiere. NADIE.

Los ojos de Romano se volvieron acuosos. ¿Era ese el hombre que se preocupó por él? ¿Era ese su héroe? ¿Era ese el que le enseñó los pequeños placeres de la vida? ¿Era ese el hombre que amaba tanto? ¿Con el que quería estar el resto de la eternidad? Si... **ERA** ese hombre, pero ya no más.

Romano le sostuvo la mirada a España, que lo seguía mirando. Romano le dio una sonrisa. Muchos se sorprendieron por eso. –Supongo que estaba equivocado contigo. Pensé que eras diferente, parece que nuevamente me equivoque... No eres diferente de los que prefieren a mi hermano pero por otro lado eres diferente. Te odio, mas que a nada y nadie. Me siento sucio por haber sido criado por un cerdo como tú. Gracias por compartir lo que piensas de mi con todos...No volveré a cometer el mismo error.

La sala estaba mortalmente silenciosa, era la primera vez que escuchaban hablar a Romano sin que este insultara y lucia realmente desepcionado. España casi se siente mal. Énfasis en CASI. Por que aun seguía muy molesto con Romano y eso no iba a cambiar en un buen tiempo. –Fusososo~ Esta reunión es pura mierda, me voy.

España salio de la sala.

Silencio.

Romano cayó al suelo en seco y por fin empezó a llorar.

Italia y Bélgica inmediatamente fueron a su lado para intentar confortarlo.

Las otras naciones presentes le dieron al chico miradas de lastima y simpatia silenciosa.

Romano no paraba de llorar.

Lo peor de todo es que aun así seguía amando a España.

 ***Fin del FlashBack***

España caminaba por las oscuras y solitarias calles de Italia. Miro al cielo nocturno para ver a las estrellas y de pronto una estrella fugaz cruzo el filamento.

–Desearia nunca haber criado a Romano.

España regreso al hotel donde se supone iba a quedarse pero empezó a empacar sus cosas y cuando estuvo listo emprendió marcha al aeropuerto. Todo lo que quería era relajarse en su casa.


End file.
